This invention relates generally to packaging of opto-electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for packaging an opto-electronic device providing increased packaging density within a module.
Opto-electronic packages (or devices), that require both radio frequency (RF) and optical connectors, are used in the communications industry. For example, transponders receive RF signals and provide an optical output signal corresponding to the RF input signal. Accordingly, transponders typically include a device, such as an electroabsorptive-modulated laser (EML) to convert a RF signal to an optical signal.
A typical form factor for an existing EML package 10, widely used throughout the communications industry, is shown in FIG. 1. Existing EML package 10 includes a generally rectangular body 11 having a chip (not shown) therein, comprising a laser and a modulator. An optical connector 12 extends from one of the short sides of the rectangular body, for connection of an optical fiber which receives the optical output signal from the EML. A coaxial RF connector 14 extends from one of the long sides of the rectangular body for connection of a coaxial cable which provides a RF input signal to the EML. Seven electronic leads 16 extend from the opposite long side of the rectangular body opposite RF connector 14 for providing operational power and signal used to implement or control various functions such as biasing the chip, thermal electric cooling of the laser, temperature sensing, and monitoring the optical signal. Mounting tabs 18 extend from the bottom of each short side of rectangular body for mounting the EML package.
The increased integration and density of communication equipment creates pressure for providers of equipment such as transponders to design and manufacture their products with continually smaller form factors. This pressure greatly increases the value of xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d (or space) within equipment such as transponders. Currently, the industry is trying to save every square millimeter possible from each device and component in a transponder. Accordingly, a need exists for opto-electronic packages with more compact form factors to increase packing density within modules in which they are mounted.
To meet these and other needs, and in view of its purposes, an exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides an opto-electronic package for mounting on a module base and providing increased packing density compared to existing modules. The package is generally rectangular. An optical connector extends from a first side of the package body along an optical axis, generally parallel to the module base. A radio frequency connector extends from a second side of the package body along a RF axis, generally parallel to the module base. A plurality of electronic leads and mounting tabs each extend from at least one of the second side and a third side of the package body. A fourth side of the package body is adjacent the first side and is free of connectors, leads, and mounting tabs for mounting the package in a corner of the module formed by first and second module walls. The fourth wall of the package body is positioned adjacent the first module wall and the optical connector extends through the second module wall.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but are not restrictive, of the invention.